


Mystery woman seeking same

by LazyRay



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Chance Meetings, F/F, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 08:15:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13430655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazyRay/pseuds/LazyRay
Summary: - Эй, приятель, может, помнишь меня? – спросила незнакомка. – Мы встречались на концерте где-то с месяц назад.Случайная встреча илиО том, как Кевин опять помог самоцветам в делах сердечных





	Mystery woman seeking same

Орали чайки, дул ветер, пригревало солнце. Конни и Стивен доедали свои пончики и с некоторой настороженностью взирали на остановившуюся рядом дорогую красивую машину.  
Стекло в двери автомобиля поехало вниз.  
\- Ненавижу этот городишко.  
Конни и Стивен переглянулись и бочком-бочком отошли от бурчащего Кевина.  
\- Зачем тогда вечно мотаться сюда, – пробормотала Конни не очень любезно.  
Кевин ни в коем случае не был им другом. Но и просто случайным знакомым назвать его было нельзя: слишком уж много эмоций они пережили из-за него. Да и, как ни крути, именно у него на вечеринке они наконец-то помирились. Не то чтобы они были благодарны, Кевин всё делал только ради себя, но всё же, всё же... От них не убудет просто поздороваться, так?  
\- Как же тут уныло, – продолжал Кевин. – Может, если бы Стивонни вышла прогуляться...  
\- Не выйдет! – с выражением заметила Конни.   
Но Кевин уже покинул свою роскошную машину, захлопнув дверь в сердцах, и стоял, прислонившись к её сияющему боку. Он хмурился и продолжал жаловаться:   
\- Тут никогда ничего не происходит («да что ты знаешь», – фыркнула Конни по себя), ничего не меняется...  
\- Ты тоже не меняешься, всё так же ноешь и ноешь.  
Все трое обернулись на насмешливый женский голос: Стивен и Конни с любопытством, а Кевин... Кевин вздрогнул и чуть ли не подскочил на месте, словно призрака увидел.   
И это вовсе не был призрак (хотя Конни бы даже не удивилась, после всего-то!). Высокая и очень фигуристая молодая женщина стояла на противоположной стороне улочки, уперев руки в бока. Голубые потрепанные джинсы и светлая майка, туго обтягивающая впечатляющую грудь; ярко-розовые волосы убраны в хвост на затылке. Красивая.   
\- Таинственная незнакомка! – восторженно ахнул Стивен.  
Конни тут же заинтересовано смерила незнакомку взглядом. Стивен пел целые оды о той поездке на рок-концерт и загадочной девушке. Как тут не уставиться на человека, заставившего саму Жемчуг нарушать все мыслимые и немыслимые запреты и законы!  
\- Сабина, – севшим голосом проговорил Кевин.  
\- Кевин, – отозвалась она и шагнула к нему.  
Лицо Кевина растянулось в самодовольной усмешке, чтобы тут же вытянуться в разочаровании: таинственная незнакомка (Сабина?) прошла мимо него и уставилась на Стивена. Конни задавила инстинктивное желание встать между ней и другом: эта женщина не была угрозой, а свои импульсы уже давно пора укрощать!  
\- Эй, приятель, может, помнишь меня? – спросила незнакомка. – Мы встречались на концерте где-то с месяц назад.  
У Стивена засияли глаза.  
\- Ты меня помнишь? – ахнул он.  
\- Трудно забыть такую компанию, как у тебя в тот вечерок, – усмехнулась она.  
\- Секундочку! – Кевин протиснулся между ними, заставив обоих отступить на шаг. – Как, каким образом вы вдруг знакомы? Когда? Сабина, ну ты же совсем... не местная!   
\- И начинаю об этом жалеть. Оказывается, тут можно встретить очень интересных людей. И, к сожалению, тебя. Не мог бы ты подвинуться? Мне надо поговорить с этим пацаном.  
Она глядела на Кевина как на нечто... не самое приятное. Она уже начала нравиться Конни.   
\- Так вот...  
Стивен выскочил из-за спины Кевина и ухватился за руку этой Сабины, с немного растерянной улыбкой поглядевшую на него сверху вниз. Она действительно была очень высокой!  
\- Я – Стивен! – радостно прокричал он своё имя. – А это – Конни, моя самая-самая лучшая подруга на свете!   
\- Сабина, – уже не незнакомка торжественно пожала руку Стивену, а потом протянула её и Конни. – Я случайно была проездом мимо, и подумала, что вдруг снова повстречаю одного человека, и заехала, но встретила Кевина, думаю, поздороваться что ли, а тут, как на заказ, увидела Стивена, и...  
\- Вы же про Жемчуг, да? – замирающим от восторга голосом прошептал Стивен. – Это её вы искали?  
\- Жемчуг? – повторила Сабина и фыркнула. – Я даже имени её не знаю.  
Стивен мигом выхватил телефон и через пару секунд уже гордо протягивал его Сабине.   
\- Она, – вздохнула Сабина, разглядывая фотографию. – Ты уж прости, Стивен, что я как какой-то подозрительный сталкер тут околачиваюсь, но она сама подошла, а потом так и не позвонила...   
\- У неё нет телефона, – доверительно проговорил Стивен. – И она скорее умрёт, чем попросит его у меня, чтобы позвонить понравившейся ей девушке.  
\- Понравившейся? – заулыбалась Сабина.  
Стивен мудро закивал:  
\- Ты даже не можешь себе представить насколько.   
\- Может, и могу, – рассмеялась Сабина. – Я как школьница уже месяц не могу забыть её лица.  
\- Сабина! – взвыл Кевин.  
В самом деле. Стивонни ему не видать, как своих ушей, а теперь ещё и эта Сабина смотрит на другую искрящимися глазами. И всё эти самоцветы виноваты.   
\- Прости, Кевин, – Конни даже стало его жаль.   
Немного.   
\- Пойдём к нам гости? – Стивен уже тянул новую знакомую за собой.  
\- Я не уверена, что это хорошая идея, она не ждёт меня... вот так сваливаться на голову...  
\- Да Жемчуг будет рада тебя видеть!   
Если не сгорит от смущения на месте, подумала Конни, догоняя их и шагая рядом с жизнерадостно болтающим другом и его немного растерянной, но улыбающейся спутницей.   
Она бы точно умерла от стыда на месте Жемчуг. Как хорошо, что она не на месте Жемчуг!


End file.
